


Worthy of Poetry

by ashilrak



Series: Unrelated Hamilton Soulmate AUs [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: "Elizabeth didn’t know if she was ever going to see him again, but this time around her parents had taken to calling her Eliza, so part of her held hope.That hope was such a dangerous thing. It would grow and blossom in her soul, popping up whenever she saw a certain walk or heard a familiar laugh, and then it would fall and she would feel such sadness. Eliza didn’t know if it was worth it, but she clung on."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me they think of me as the reincarnation!au person so I wrote this :-)

Life after life after life passed by, with only seconds separating the two. 

Everyone lived again and again, but only a few remembered what had happened before. The more time between the now and the past, the harder that bridge was to cross. There were ways to make the memories more clear - exercises and meditations, and the advice of always looking into your life as a historian would. There were the doubters, and there were the believers.

It was the doubters who were correct, technically.

There was no way to suddenly unlock your memories from before, as they weren’t there to retrieve. The moment your lives started to fully sink in was the same moment you meant your soulmate. There was no marking, no sense of righteousness at the first touch, you simply had to believe in your love and wait to see if the stars had aligned.

For Elizabeth, they did. 

She met her Alexander in 1780, and lost him 1804. 

Those 24 years were not what she would necessarily consider the best of her lives, but they were far from the worst. Alexander wasn’t the greatest of men, but he was hers, and she missed him.

Decades passed, and she tried to do so much. A part of her was doing it for him, so much was truly tied to her Alexander, but ultimately everything was for herself. She hadn’t known at the time that he was her soulmate, and had set out to establish the legacy of a man. In doing so she had created her own in the orphanage.

The orphanage was what she could always go back to.

You weren’t born into the world an all-knowing infant, the memories from the past came as new ones were created. She always got everything around her 23rd year, and it took about two more after that to fully adjust and decide how to live her life.

Every time she ended up at the orphanage. It changed names and hands and methods, but she knew where it started. She still saw Alexander reflected in the people she worked with, and in the children and families that came through. 

Elizabeth didn’t know if she was ever going to see him again, but this time around her parents had taken to calling her Eliza, so part of her held hope.

That hope was such a dangerous thing. It would grow and blossom in her soul, popping up whenever she saw a certain walk or heard a familiar laugh, and then it would fall and she would feel such sadness. Eliza didn’t know if it was worth it, but she clung on.

She had gotten married in each life, and had found it within herself to love each man she ended up with. Eliza insisted on honesty, and always let them know that they were not the one she was waiting for.

One or two had ended the engagement, and others had accepted it, and thanked her for deeming them worthy enough to provide and keep her company. 

In her third life, she was named Elise and married an Adam Schurr. The confession had taken place during their courtship while they were walking through a garden, her uncle a couple of paces behind. To her surprise, Adam simply told her she he too was waiting for his soulmate. He was an older gentleman, and said that he decided this life was not meant to gift him his reunion, and he had settled on looking for companionship.

Over the dinner on the evening of the fifth wedding anniversary, he asked her who she had been. Elise at first had told him of her short life prior, saying she had grown up in a modest home, married a farmer, and died of childbirth before age thirty. Of course, he wanted to know if it was the farmer she was looking for, and when she responded in the negative, he told her that he too was on his third life. 

It was a source of pride for her that people knew the name Alexander Hamilton, but she also knew that many held him in an odd sort of regard, and she didn’t know if Adam was one of those men. She knew better than to mention him, so she simply told Adam that she had been a wife of the revolutionary war, and it was her soldier who had grown to do great things that she was waiting for.

She had the found the joy of ambiguous answers in her old age.

Elise had no way of expecting Adam’s raised eyebrows, and his comment that he too had been a soldier in the revolution. A lightness had entered her husband’s eyes, and when he asked her what her name had been, she knew that he was wanting to hear a different name. People changed over lifetimes, surely, but she knew she would recognize her Alexander anywhere, and Adam wasn’t him.

She had been expecting him to become a bit downtrodden, perhaps for his gaze to become wet when she said Schuyler. She was not expecting a look of complete and total shock to cross Adam’s features. Nor did she expect a trail of apologies start to leave his lips as he knelt before her.

His apologies faded into silence, which turned into a sort of heartbreak she had hardly expected to see in her husband that evening. Elise did eventually get the full story out of him, though it had taken only a single sentence for her to understand. After all, your soulmate’s killer naming himself at your feet made it difficult to misread the situation.

Elise had placed her hand on his cheek and kissed is forehead before moving to sit by the fire.

A year later, Adam had moved his law practice and their home so that she could be closer to the orphanage. 

They reached an understanding. She knew that if they were to ever meet again, they would support one another, and for this lifetime, that was enough.

She carried the memory of Adam Schurr with her through her lives, and included him finding his Theodosia in her prayers every night. Angelica had always said she was far too forgiving and kind a soul, and perhaps she was right.

None of the other men in her life stood out quite the same way after Adam.

Over a century and a half had been spent living her days, waiting for something to happen. This life, Eliza’s parents had more money than they knew what to do with and no time to spare. She lived in an apartment they bought her for her 18th birthday, and spent her days volunteering and working in a coffee shop. It was a bit of a lazy lifestyle, but she much preferred it to the escapades some of her childhood friends had gotten up to as they grew. She didn’t have to pay rent, and donated most of her monthly allowance. She wasn’t really putting her social work degree to use, but she didn’t particularly care.

She had the morning shift at the shop that day, and when she walked in John was already stocking the pastry display. 

John was a sweetheart. He was working on his masters in biology, and while he always seemed dreadfully exhausted, he always greeted her with the largest smile. He was particularly excitable, and when she was putting on her apron she could hear him start to tell her about whatever was on his mind, “Eliza, you’ll never guess what happened to me today.”

The shop didn’t open for another fifteen minutes, and everything was ready to go, so all she had to do was lean against the counter and listen.

“Alright, so I’m walking here, and on the way I see this guy, right, short but damn is he attractive.”

She smiled, “I know the type.”

“Well, anyways, so that’s not that unusual of an occurrence, you know. But, as I’m walking, I hear his end of the conversation he’s having on the phone. Every word that came out of his mouth made me die a little, but, like, in the good way.”

“How do you die in a good way?”

“Doesn’t matter. What matters is that this guy was yelling at someone how coming out was invented by straight people, and how terrible it was to forcibly out someone. He then went on a short rant about how bisexuality was real, unless they didn’t think he existed.”

“How long were you by this guy that you caught all of this?”

“He walked fast, it wasn’t that much of an effort, and he was going the same way. But! Then! That’s not even the best part! Because, yeah, he’s bi and he cares about stuff and he’s attractive, but then he tripped and fell in a puddle.” 

Eliza laughed, John wasn’t the most graceful of people, so him and the mysterious man who trips into puddles were sure to be quite the pair. 

“So, I, being the gentleman I am, go to help him up.”

“No ulterior motives, of course.”

“Absolutely not! But, this guy looks at me funny - and holy shit his eyes man, i could write poetry about his eyes, and I hate poetry - and then he just didn’t say anything?”

She knew better than to hear that description and start to let her mind wander, she really did. There were too many men she had wasted time on because their shade of hair reminded her of her Alexander, but it looked like she didn’t have that much control over the hope that was starting to grow. She didn’t let that show though, and instead said, “Silent bi man with pretty eyes, watch out ladies, John’s heart is caught.”

He tilted his head back and laughed, he really was quite attractive. 

“Leave me alone! No! But we kind of stared at each other in silence, and then he awkwardly stood up when I didn’t say anything? It looked like he was expecting me to do something, I don’t know, it was weird. But, he asked for my number, and said he’s making plans to grab coffee here today!”

She started to hum and sing, “John has a crush” repetitively while moving closer to the register. Their morning rush would be starting soon, and the last thing she needed was to be distracted when it hit.

Out of her peripheral vision Eliza saw John stick his tongue out at her just as the bell rang, signalling someone walking into the shop.

The morning passed as so many other mornings did, and John’s mysterious man didn’t show up by the time she clocked out. 

The mysterious man was very much there when she walked in two days later, and he wasn’t that mysterious.

His hair was dark, and he was shorter and with narrower shoulders than she remembered, but inflections and gestures changed less than one might think between lives. You only really learned to walk and talk once, after all. He was leaning against the counter and talking to John, who was wearing his flirty-face.

Alexander’s laugh hadn’t changed one bit, and Eliza couldn’t have stopped the half-gasp half-sob that let her mouth if she had tried.

He didn’t look up, but John did shoot a concerned glance in her direction.

She walked behind the counter and grabbed her apron, forcing herself not to look at him, for equal fear that she was wrong and that she was right. She wasn’t quite sure how she’d react, and Eliza didn’t think she could handle a face blank of recognition were she to face him.

But she had to, she wasn’t going to throw away her shot. 

Her Alexander only had eyes for John, and that was okay. John couldn’t remember, and so he was ripe for the taking for anyone, she supposed. It made sense that Alexander would flirt with a pretty face.

There were several ways she could go about this, but she had to decide fast. There was no way of knowing when a customer would next walk in the door..

John hadn’t rung up any sort of order yet, and if she knew her Alexander like she thought she did, he’d probably developed a taste for strong, black coffee to go with the times. 

Six shots of espresso later, she took in a deep breath, before saying into the nearly empty shop, “Hamilton, 6 shots espresso black.”

John shot her a very, very confused look, but tried his best to resume the conversation he was having with the man in front of him who was currently standing unnaturally still.

A very large part of her wanted to run away into the back room and wait until Alexander left, but she instead stood her ground, and waited for some sort of reaction. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, and her heart was beating louder than a drum.

Unsurprisingly, John was right - Alexander’s eyes really were worthy of poetry.

In the violet blue shade that had somehow stayed exactly the same was confusion and surprise, but also recognition. It was the recognition she clung to, for the confusion and surprise meant the it was not Eliza who he had been expecting, and that was a bit too painful to contemplate in the current moment.

The coffee was still in her hands, and hearing her name said with that same inflection almost made her drop it.

He grabbed the coffee and placed it on the counter, before taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, never breaking eye-contact. 

This was the moment Eliza had been waiting for, and it felt as if everything was finally lining up. 

And then John had to ruin it, “Uh, can you explain what’s going on here?”

John had always been one that was willing to fight for what he wanted, and Eliza supposed it might seem like she had just stolen his crush right from under his nose. Knowing John as she did, he was going to be angry about it, but because it was Alexander, so was she.

Eliza watched as her Alexander’s eyes drifted to John’s face before shutting and kissing her hand once again before letting go. She knew she was missing out on something, and it was right in front of her face.

According to John, Alexander had met him, and had been looking for some sort of recognition he hadn’t found. Even when things didn’t go exactly as he wished, Alexander came to visit John. Alexander was surprised to see her, but recognized her. He remembered, that was for certain. 

Alexander hadn’t been searching for her as she had been for him.

Alexander had been searching for John Laurens, who was standing right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one! 
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my tumblr: ashilrak
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
